


Ryan Reynolds Redemption

by captain_americano



Series: So Does This Mean We're Dating Now? [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions of love, Cupcakes, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I suck at titles, Love Notes, M/M, Mexican Food, POV Peter Parker, Romance, Treasure Hunt, Wade joins the avengers, and summaries, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: Wade orchestrates a scavenger hunt for Peter in order to confess those three little words. Peter is oblivious, until he isn't.





	Ryan Reynolds Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I've read every fic in the Spideypool tag that I'm interested in, I finished the Spider-Man/Deadpool series (well, at least what's available on Unlimited), and now I feel like there's a giant hole in my life. So I'm writing to fill that hole. God I hope I can find some more inspiration, soon, I'm dying from lack of Spideypool.

Peter was huddled under his blankets, slowly regaining functionality after an epic night of sleep. It was a chilly Saturday morning just before Christmas, his college classes had let out, and he had two weeks paid vacation from his lucrative job at Stark Industries -- a job that he'd landed _before_ Tony found out about his crime-fighting alter-ego, thank you very much!

He glanced at the clock and was disappointed that it was still relatively early - he had a patrol scheduled with Wade in the evening that he was looking forward to. Any time spent with Wade was always highly anticipated, especially of late.

Recently the merc had forced his way under Spider-Man's webbed wing, and he turned his life around. The un-alivings had stopped almost altogether, and while he still liked to get a few good injuries in on the _real_ assholes, he mostly opted for non-violent confrontations.

After a months of teaming up and working together flawlessly, Wade had taken a leap of faith and revealed his face, his skin, to Spider-Man. Peter, appreciating Wade's courage, didn't hesitate to return the gesture and unmasked himself. He'd done it for the Avengers when he had joined the team, he could certainly do it for Wade, now.

Since then, things had been impossibly easier. They shared food, hung out at each other's apartments playing video games, and just _gravitated_ towards each other. Peter couldn't help shooting Wade curious glances whenever they were together, trying to figure out exactly what they meant to one another. Peter was pretty certain he was falling hard for his best friend, but aside from the same old 'glorious ass' comments, Wade hadn't really shown much interest.

Peter sighed and heaved himself out of bed. It wouldn't do to ruin his good mood by overthinking. Maybe he and Wade were good as friends and nothing more. Maybe Peter was just being a piney, horny teenager, despite the fact he had well and truly left those years behind.

He made his way to the kitchen, bracing himself for the barren refrigerator that may contain enough ingredients to scrape together a semi-nutritious breakfast, but he stopped in his tracks as his eyes found a plate of steaming pancakes, sitting on the bar next to a bottle of real Canadian maple syrup. In front of the plate was a little note.

_I don't mean to be a crepe, but you're adorable when you're asleep. IHOPe* you enjoy your breakfast._

_*These pancakes are handmade, not from that mangy fucked up place, I just wanted to use the pun._

Peter chuckled to the empty room and rolled his eyes fondly. Of course it was Wade, the loon broke into his apartment often enough for Peter to recognise the telltale signs - broken crockery in the sink _(check),_ scuff marks on the windowsill _(check)_ \- but he never usually left gifts or food. Truth be told, he mostly only left bloodstains.

Peter sat down and drowned his pancakes in syrup and tucked in. On the rare occasions Wade made the effort of cooking his pancakes, Peter had loved them, and this time was no different.

After he'd finished his breakfast, Peter picked up the note and reread it with a smile. He flipped the paper over, and found more cramped writing.

_I've stolen your web canisters. To get them back, go to the bakery where we got that AMAZING apple pie and pick up an order under 'Parker'._

Peter bit back a grin, because really he should be mad. Things usually ended up pretty messy when Wade got his hands on Peter's web shooters. He hoped the ex-merc wasn't causing too much trouble on the streets.

He quickly showered and pulled on his Spider Suit, layering civvies over the top and shoving his mask into the pocket of the huge hoodie that he may or may not have borrowed one evening at Wade's apartment, and never returned.

He made his way on foot to the bakery a few blocks from his apartment, the biting wind chilling him to his bone. The bakery was void of customers, and Peter hesitated at the counter, unsure what to expect.

"What can I get ya?" The chirpy girl at the register asked.

"I'm here to pick up an order for Parker?" He replied uncertainly.

"Oh, sure!" The girl grinned, before hollering over her shoulder, "Jane, bring out the order for Parker, please!"

Jane, presumably, hurried out from the back of the shop with a small box in her hands, and placed it on the counter for Peter. "That's all paid for, but the guy who ordered asked me to give you this as well," she said, placing a folded piece of paper on top of the box.

"Thank you," Peter smiled, taking the box and the note and returning to the cold.

As he walked along, he unfolded the note.

_My suit is red,_  
_Your suit is blue,  
These cupcakes aren't as sweet as you._

Peter grinned and opened the box, and sure enough there were two huge cupcakes, one iced to look like Spider-Man's mask, and the other iced to look like Deadpool's.

"Ugh, they're too cute to eat," Peter muttered to himself. He noticed writing on the inside of the box lid, and pushed it out to read.

_Don’t forget I've still got yo' tech, Baby Boy. Go to Avengers Tower, there's something the team wanted to run by Spidey._

Peter frowned at the instructions - since when did Wade have anything to do with the Avengers? The nicest words to ever leave Wade's mouth when talking about the team were 'self righteous pricks.' Nevertheless, after taking the cupcakes back to his apartment and refrigerating them, Peter made his way to Avengers Tower, wondering what the hell he was walking in to.

 

* * *

 

At the Tower, Peter took his access card from his wallet and swiped into the private elevator to take him to the residential levels. Stark had given one to each of the Avengers to, as he put it, 'bypass the lower level SHIELD grunts.' Peter absently wondered if he qualified as a lower lever SI grunt, one building over.

"Hey, Parker, just the man I wanted to see," Tony greeted as Peter stepped out of the elevator and into the common floor. The whole team was lounged around the entertainment room, in varying levels of alertness. Clint was snoring against Natasha's shoulder.

"Hey, everyone," Peter greeted, making his way over to sit beside Bruce, who he was by far the most comfortable around. The other scientist seemed just as awkward and anxious as Peter himself, and he liked not having to pretend around him. "What's up?"

"We had an interesting guest this morning," Tony began conversationally. "Are you familiar with Wade Wilson?"

Peter bit his lip and nodded, his brain frantically calculating all of the scenarios in which a visit from Wade could rapidly deteriorate.

"I should hope so, because he seems familiar with you," Tony continued lightly.

"He said he wants to join the team," Bruce explained, smiling kindly at Peter. "He lay down all his weapons and told us he's spent the last few months working with Spider-Man, that he's stopped killing, and he thinks he's doing pretty well, but he didn't want to put Spider-Man in the awkward position of having to vouch for him. He wanted to speak to us in person, and for us to give him a chance to prove himself."

"But I _am_ willing to vouch for him," Peter groaned in frustration. "Idiot should've just come to me," he muttered to himself.

"We don't need you to, Peter," Steve said. "SHIELD have been… observing Wade since he came into town. They actually approached us about him joining the Initiative."

"What?" Peter demanded. "SHIELD want Wade on the team?"

"Yes," Natasha replied, "And so do all of us," she gestured the team at large before flicking Clint's nose. The archer merely grunted in his sleep. "We just wanted the decision to be unanimous before approaching Deadpool. We never imagined that he would approach us."

"Oh," Peter replied, surprised. The Avengers wanted Wade on the team? But this was _wonderful!_ Wade's hard work would finally pay off, and he could be part of something _bigger,_ and Peter would get to spend more time with him!

"It's not unanimous without you, Parker," Tony said impatiently, interrupting his train of thought.

"Huh?" Peter snapped back to the present. "Yes! I definitely think Wade would be an asset to the team!"

"You may have to reveal your secret identity," Bruce warned carefully.

Peter snorted, "Oh, please, I did that _months_ ago!"

"Christ, you two really _are_ buddy-buddy, huh?" Tony groaned.

"Yeah, we're actually meant to have a patrol tonight," Peter grinned, excited to see his new _teammate._ Wade was going to be an Avenger!

"Well, you can deliver the good news, and give him these as well," Tony said, handing over an ID card and an access card for Wade Wilson.

"He also asked me to give you this," Bruce said quietly, handing Peter a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks Bruce," Peter grinned, taking the paper and heading back to the elevator. "See you guys!" He called as the elevator closed on a chorus of goodbyes, and a loud snore from Clint.

Peter unfolded the paper, and read the message.

_We really need to taco bout some very adulty things, Spidey, and it's nacho everyday conversation! Go to Juan Dollar Burritos and ask for Chuck, he'll tell you where to find me._

Peter wondered if Wade knew the Avengers wanted to say yes, and that Peter was the final person to make the call. It would explain the very adulty things Wade wanted to 'taco bout.' Peter, for the first time in a long time, thought he may just be in well over his head. At least he could go to Wade with good news…

 

* * *

 

"I'm looking for Chuck?" Peter asked the server at Juan Dollar Burritos, a small Mexican restaurant he'd often heard Wade lust over.

"You Petey-Pie?" The guy asked, eyeing him. Peter flushed at Wade's nickname for him.

"Unfortunately, yes," he muttered.

"Hey, man, I'm Chuck!" The guy introduced himself, offering his hand which Peter lightly shook.

"Nice to meet you," Peter said hesitantly.

"Wade says to meet him at the usual place," Chuck says shrugging.

"Oh," Peter says, mildly disappointed. "I was gonna meet him there tonight anyway," he says, mostly to himself.

"He said you'd say that. He was real impatient, too. Jabbering more than usual, which I didn't think was possibly," Chuck scratched his head absently. "Oh, and he told me to give you this!"

Chuck handed a small sealed envelope that was bulging out. Peter immediately snatched it and shoved it into his pocket, recognising the vague shape of his web shooters. "Thanks," he said hastily.

"And these," Chuck produced a huge bag, covered in grease stains and smelling of Mexican food. "He wants you to meet him, like, four hours ago."

"He could'a texted me," Peter sighed, unable to hide the fondness in his tone.

"Nah, he said a scav hunt was more romantic'n shit," Chuck shrugged again. "That's a direct quote, by the way."

"I don't doubt it," Peter chuckled, and headed off to meet Wade on their regular rooftop overlooking the East River and Brooklyn Bridge, pondering his conversation with Chuck. Why would Wade organise a romantic scavenger hunt?

 

* * *

 

Peter found Wade sitting on the edge of the building, unmasked, shoulders hunched, and legs dangling over the edge, kicking at the brick. He realised, with a jolt, Wade was _nervous._

"One large heart-attack for Wilson?" Peter called in his best customer-service voice, dropping the bag of Mexican next to Wade.

"Petey! You found me! How _ever_ did you work out my last clue?" Wade marvelled.

"It was a real head-scratcher," Peter laughed, sitting down beside Wade. "Really had to use my big scientist brain to figure it out."

Wade hummed and Peter looked out towards the river and the bridge and -- "Oh, my god! _That_ was why you stole my web shooters?"

On the cables of the bridge written in thick webbing were the words _I love you,_ glistening in the setting sun.

"Didn't know how to say it in person," Wade muttered, digging through the bag of food.

"So ten foot letters in webbing were the way to go?" Peter snorted, his stomach flip-flopping at the sentiment.

"I know, it was dumb," Wade sighed, resigned. He unwrapped a chimichanga and shoved the whole thing in his mouth, taking his time to chew and swallow, ignoring Peter's protests that the idea was _not_ dumb. "I just thought, y'know, maybe the grand romantic gesture, it always works in the movies. Guess this ain't a movie though, I'm definitely no Rachel McAdams."

"You're not," Peter agreed, "I have you pegged as more of a Ryan Reynolds. Total douche at first, but then he reveals he's actually a total sweetheart, and gets the girl. Oh, god, I'm the girl in this scenario, aren't I?"

Peter breaks out in a grin when he hears Wade laugh at that, and turns to face the ex-merc. "For what it's worth, I can see this being a rom-com, and I can _definitely_ see a happy ending."

"Ya think?" Wade asked, sounding unsure, looking back at him curiously.

"I… I love you, Wade. I love spending time with you, and we work really well together -- which reminds me," Peter paused, digging Wade's ID and access card out of his jeans pocket. "Welcome to the Avengers Initiative!"

"What, really?" Wade asked, snatching the cards and holding them up as if checking to see if they were counterfeit.

"Yep! Although, you could'a just asked me, I would'a put in a good word for you," Peter smiled, ignoring the sting of rejection as Wade glazed over his confession.

"I know you would've," Wade conceded, placing his passes to the side and turning his concentration back to Peter. "It's one of the millions of reasons I love you too, ya big nerd."

Peter grinned hugely, and ducked his head to hide his blush.

"Didja eat the cupcakes?" Wade demanded, grabbing another chimichanga from the bag and tearing the wrapping off.

"No, I put them in the fridge at home before I went to catch up with the Avengers. I don't think I can eat them, they're so damn cute!" Peter confessed, taking a taco out of the bag.

 _"You're_ so damn cute," Wade grinned, taking a bite out of his food.

"Shuddup," Peter smiled goofily into his taco. "So does this mean we're dating now?"

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely, it does, Baby Boy!" Wade crowed, "Only it doesn't count if we don't do super gross couple-y things and creep out the team when we're on missions. Oh my god, I'm on the team, and I'm gonna go on top-secret Avengers missions!"

"And you got this hot piece of ass," Peter reminded him, feeling left out.

"Best day _ever!"_ Wade cheered.

Peter quietly agreed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi-diddily-ho, neighborino! If you like my writing, please (PLEASE) feel free to leave me prompts! Areas of interest are prominently Spideypool, Stony, Destiel, and Spideypool for good measure. If you leave me a prompt, I promise I'll write it and gift it to you!! I'm also gettin' ready to try my hand at Spideypool smut, so watch this space...
> 
> Please send me prompts/leave me feedback <3


End file.
